


Coleção de tarântulas

by ephemerus



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Renjun tem uma coleção de tarântulas, mas acaba apaixonano-se por Jaemin, que é aracnofóbico.
Relationships: RenMin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Coleção de tarântulas

Renjun sempre teve uma coleção de tarântulas, porém, se fosse preciso uma época exata, se lembra de ter assistido a um documentário incrível na televisão sobre aracnídeos com oito anos de idade e sua paixão surgiu. Claro que seus pais foram contra no início e então uma promessa surgiu:

— Se você conseguir notas boas na escola poderá ter uma tarântula — foi o que sua mãe lhe disse.

A mulher sabia que, como Renjun era novo na escola e ainda não entendia muito bem coreano, apresentar notas maiores do que oito seriam impossíveis. Mas, na reunião dos pais no final do bimestre, Wei não soube se ficava feliz ou desesperada quando no boletim escolar de seu filho só conseguiu enxergar notas dez. A partir dali não teve jeito, o garoto cobrou seu presente e conseguiu: uma tarântula filhote.

Com os cuidados exagerados de quase um pai, seu aracnídeo de nome _Naruto_ cresceu forte e saudável. Conforme os anos passavam e Renjun ficava mais velho, sua vontade de aumentar a família da aranha só crescia, e durante uma viagem escolar quando tinha doze anos acabou encontrando mais uma. Wei quase enlouqueceu, mas deixou que Renjun a mantivesse.

Dois anos depois, Huang comprou um _Nhandu coloratovillosus_ , uma famosa espécie de tarântula conhecida pelo nome popular **Brazilian black and white**. E sua coleção — ou como gostava de chamar “família” — só aumentou. Wei nem se importou quando teve de abdicar de um cômodo da casa que era usado para colocar coisas inutilizáveis por um tempo, e transformá-lo em um local para que os aracnídeos vivessem, já que o quarto de Renjun começou a ficar cheio.

O orgulho do chinês por suas amigas aranhas ficava visível quando algum colega de classe o questionava sobre seus animais de estimação, e, sem pensar Renjun iniciava um longo workshop de conhecimento sobre os insetos.

Todo o seu tempo era dedicado a cuidar e observá-las, e não reclamava disto. Sua felicidade era imensa mesmo que não pudesse passear com as aranhas como seus amigos faziam com seus cachorros, ainda considerava um tempo agradável que passava ao lado delas. _Até que conheceu Na Jaemin._

Renjun nunca imaginou que sua mente se ocuparia com outra coisa que não fosse sua família aracnídea com nomes de personagens de anime, porém a semana inteira em que esteve do lado de fora da classe durante o intervalo, utilizou para observar o estudante com cabelos claros demais e sorriso brilhante. Chegava a ser injusto, pensava o chinês, como alguém podia ser tão lindo usando o uniforme comum da escola.

Tentando superar a timidez e com os pensamentos bloqueados pelo medo de Jaemin se apaixonar por alguém, Renjun se aproximou dele e usou de sua simpatia — ao menos era o que sua mãe dizia ser sua especialidade — e tornou-se seu amigo. Mas ainda sim sua preocupação não havia desaparecido, pois se questionava sobre a orientação sexual de Na. O mesmo fazia muito sucesso com as garotas.

Com uma cartinha escrita à mão e um coração batendo forte demais, Huang entregou ao amigo a declaração com tudo que sentia. Demorou a ser respondido e por todo o tempo não conversou com Jaemin, morria de medo do outro lhe achar estranho por ser gay.

Lanchava dentro de uma sala vazia que os alunos usavam para jogar baralho, mas que naquele dia não tinha ninguém. Iludia-se com a ideia de que Na pudesse corresponder sua paixão, e também pensava em suas tarântulas. Precisava trocar a água delas e sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil já que as amiguinhas custavam a ceder.

— Renjun? — Ouviu uma voz e uma cutucada no ombro o assustou. Virou a cabeça com certa velocidade e encontrou Jaemin. — Posso falar com você?

— Hum... Pode!

Tirou a mochila da cadeira ao seu lado e a posicionou no chão. Observou os movimentos delicados do amigo e o coração voltarem a acelerar. Não por estar próximo do garoto que gostava, mas sim porque tinha receio de sua resposta.

— Eu li a sua carta... Achei muito bonito o que escreveu... E sincero! — Sorriu de orelha a orelha, os olhos ficando pequenos. — Sabe, nunca pensei nesse negócio de gostar de um garoto, na real, nunca pensei em gostar de alguém.

Um aperto surgiu na garganta de Renjun, porém qualquer que fosse a resposta de Na, tinha certeza que continuariam amigos.

— Mas eu quero te dar uma chance! Porque você é legal e inteligente. Se eu pudesse escolher por quem me apaixonar, seria por você.

Uma queimação surgiu no estômago de Renjun. Não sabia se estava sonhando ou se o coreano pregava uma peça, entretanto decidiu acreditar que suas intenções eram verdadeiras.

E então, depois de algumas palavras a mais e um sorriso tão fofo que fez o coração de Huang doer, os dois namoravam oficialmente. Ou pelo menos era assim que Jaemin gostava de chamá-lo, de _namorado_. Por incrível que pareça, Wei aceitou o relacionamento do filho e ficou contente em conhecer o coreano. Bem diferente de seu pai, que pelo menos não se encontrava mais casado com a mulher, então Renjun não teria que aguentar seus comentários homofóbicos.

Num dia chuvoso, teve a ideia de convidar o garoto para passar à tarde em sua casa. Por serem novos ainda, tudo que rolava entre os dois não passava de beijinhos, mas não era isto que rodeava sua mente naquela tarde. Pensou que estava na hora de apresentar Jaemin a sua família de tarântulas. Assim que o automóvel de sua sogra buzinou na porta, Wei e o filho partiram para ajudá-lo a levar a mochila e cumprimentar a mulher.

Trocaram algumas palavras e os dois seguiram em direção ao quarto de Renjun.

— Então, lembra que eu te disse sobre a minha família de tarântulas? — Na assentiu com vagareza. — Hoje eu vou te apresentar a elas!

Com a expressão de felicidade infinita estampada no rosto do namorado, Jaemin não conseguiu negar o convite e seguiram até o cômodo onde as aranhas viviam. O suor frio escorria pelas mãos e braços do coreano, constantemente as esfregava no moletom tentando fazer com que o outro não percebesse. No momento em que a luz do quarto se acendeu iluminando todos os compartimentos de plástico transparente, e seus olhos se fixaram nos aracnídeos, Na deu vários passos para trás.

— O que foi, Jaemin? Você ‘tá passando mal?

— Renjun, eu não te falei antes pra não te magoar, mas eu tenho aracnofobia.

Os olhos de Huang não sabiam onde pousar; encarava locais diferentes na tentativa de chegar a uma resposta a confissão de Jaemin. Devido ao fato de que nunca levou amigos para conhecer as tarântulas, nunca conheceu alguém com fobia delas. Sua mente não conseguia chegar a uma solução.

Após um tempo em silêncio, e sentados na sala, Renjun acalmava o garoto fazendo carinho em seu braço.

— Olha Jaemin, não tem problema você ter fobia de aranhas. Também não sou a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, morro de medo de cobra e barata.

— Só que você sempre fala das suas aranhas e gosta muito delas, eu ‘tava com medo de te desapontar.

Renjun soltou uma rápida risada.

— Não pense assim! Ter medo de algo não desaponta ninguém, você ainda pode superar no futuro, não é pra sempre. Por enquanto, vamos fazer assim: falo das minhas aranhas, mas não as mostro. Quando se sentir confiante pra conhecê-las, aí nós entramos no quarto, pode ser?

— Pode sim!

Jaemin sentiu os olhos marejarem, estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém que não tirava sarro de sua fobia. Pensou que não poderia estar com uma pessoa melhor que Renjun, e naquele dia ficaram assistindo vídeos aleatórios no youtube e contando piadas desastrosas.

E foi assim que Renjun, que tinha uma família de tarântulas, arranjou um namorado com aracnofobia.

**Author's Note:**

> essa minha história também está no spiritfanfiction, mas com outro nome: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/familia-de-tarantulas-15926292


End file.
